The Fall Of San Francisco
by Neferiti
Summary: One night.Two brothers. The Horrible future. "After the only thing left was silence. Painful, heavy, bloody silence. Chris lifted his eyes but he couldn’t see anything because of the thick smoke." ONE SHOT


The Fall Of San Francisco

Two magical men was standing facing with each other. The two most powerful ones. They were at the centre of San Francisco, but nobody was near. Everything was empty and dark.

"So what will you do now, Chris?" the older one asked. His long, blond hair fell into his cold, blue eyes as he watched his brother.

"You know why I came." Chris replied sadly. Wyatt laughed bitterly, but loudly.

"You decided to kill your own brother? This is what you want? I'm so disappointed! I thought that nothing is more important for you than me." Chris looked down sadly.

"And that's right. You are the most important person for me. This why I can't let you do this." He lifted his serious but pained eyes at the other. He lifted his hand to show Wyatt as blue, little lightenings were dancing around his fingers. Wyatt face lost the arrogant grin; he was the mirror of his brother. He lifted his hand like the other and conjured an energy ball.

"Do you think it will be the end?" he asked at last. Chris didn't answer, just prepared himself to do what he need to do. Maybe if he had another way…but there weren't. He just threw the lightening. It stopped in front of his brother than flew back with company, the energy ball. Chris jumped out of the way and stared as the building behind him was destroyed because of the combined powers. He heard someone orb so he quickly lifted his gaze. Wyatt appeared in front of him, Excalibur in his hand. The sword flew in his direction; he nearly missed to duck away. He hadn't got the time to get up as his brother sent a car after him. He stopped it in the air with his telekinesis. Their power slowly started to crush the car.

"Why can't you see it Chris? We are the most powerful witches in the world! We can do anything what we want! We were never supposed to fight with each other!" Wyatt yelled at him.

"But neither were we meant to be evil!" Chris replied. He could see as his brother face got darker and darker.

"There is not evil!" Wyatt yelled as strong as his lungs could manage, but his voice was full with magic. Their hold on the car broke as it was blown up and the blast sent Chris away. It ate up both their magic which made it stronger than ever. After the only thing left was silence. Painful, heavy, bloody silence. Chris lifted his eyes but he couldn't see anything because of the thick smoke. He slowly pushed himself on to hi knees, but he didn't tried to get up. He waved with his hand to push away the smoke. It slowly disappeared, but the sight of the place burned into his mind forever. Everything was in fire and everything was destroyed. Only one shadow was still. His brother cold eyes were staring at him. The only wound which Wyatt had was a long cut on the left side of his face.

"If there isn't wrong or right." Chris began quietly" Than what is it" he waved with both of his arms pointing at the place.

"IT doesn't matter." Wyatt answered. "The others don't matter. Just we" Chris' once green eyes was now icy blue like his brother's.

"How can you say that the others don't matter? This is why that Sam, Prue and the twins had to die?" he shouted back. His eyes rapidly were filled with tears. Wyatt lifted his eyes to the sky when he replied.

"As I said before, Chris. The others never mattered. Just we and now make you decision. Fight or come." He looked once again at Chris' blue eyes.

"Amaranth!" was the younger one's only answer. A bright sword appeared in his hands and he grabbed it tightly. Wyatt smiled gently as he lifted his sword. Chris looked puzzled at his friendly expression.

"Let's end this now." And with that he orbed...

…it was dark now. The darkest night if you ask him. Chris was kneeling on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The only unharmed building in the city. He felt defeated. He looked down at his hands which were covered with blood. He was sure that the most of it was his own. He looked up again at the burning city. He felt as a tear found its way down his face. What should he do? He wanted to blame the disaster on Wyatt, but a small voice kept telling him that he had a huge part in all of this.

"And it's right" came a dark voice from behind him. Chris didn't even turn around.

"What is right?" he asked with an uncaring voice.

"That you had failed." Wyatt replied. Silence again, but not like the one after the first blast. Chris closed his eyes.

"Maybe…" he replied quietly. "So I haven't got a choice, just to die, right?" He asked when he looked up smiling at the dead city.

"You haven't got a choice, just join me." Wyatt corrected him. Chris lost his smile when he looked at his older brother. Both of them were wounded and Chris knew for sure that both of them were dead inside.

"But I never give up" he said as he stood up lifting his sword to the air. "Until I have a little strength, until I fight." Wyatt smiled again.

"As you whish, Little Bro" Two swords' sound filled the place. The sound of the hope's last breath…

The Fall of San Francisco and two brothers…


End file.
